The New Partner
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Jon Moxley meets a new female tag partner and they become friends. This is the story of their adventures
1. Chapter 1

Jon Moxley stood backstage waiting for his new tag team partner to show up. It had been a last minute idea to have a mixed tag team match against The American Nightmare and Brandi Rhodes. This already sounded worlds above and beyond anything Dean Ambrose did with WWE. Sure, they did mixed tag team wrestling. But, the guys could never touch the females. If a female tagged in a female had to wrestle another female and the males couldn't touch the females.

With AEW, this was not the case. Females and males could mix it up all day long. Females kicked just as much ass as the males and were just as fierce. If a male competitor started talking shit to a female she talked shit right back. He had no idea who this "New chick" was who wanted to be his partner. Usually he knew his partner inside and out, but for whatever reason this one wanted to remain anonymous up until he saw her in gorilla.

He had his music in his ears and was warming up. He couldn't hear the huge "welcome" she received when she finally walked backstage. A tall brunette female with blood red streaks in her hair and two blood red braids down her back. Her ring gear is blood red with black peacock feathers strategically placed. Her pants had leather laces up the sides and they hugged her athletic curvy features. Her halter top also had leather laces up the cleavage to show just enough to be sexy and not trashy.

Meanwhile,

I have a reputation for being the nastiest bitch on the Indies. Now, don't get it twisted. It's not because I sleep around and it's not because I don't wash myself. I'm a little OCD when it comes to my hygiene and particular about my bed partners. But, I digress. It's because I do extreme violence. For those who aren't familiar with that. It's basically wrestling with objects like barbed wire, tacks, light tubes, chains and other things you'd never find in a WWE match because they're considered illegal in the ring and cause actual damage if misused. If you've ever seen Switchblade Conspiracy or Jon Moxley wrestle on his own after the duo turned on each other, you know what I'm talking about. I've often fantasied about looking up and having Jon Moxley watching my match with the biggest quirky smirk on his face of approval. Yes, I know he's part of WWE now and he is known as Dean Ambrose, but he recently left and went back to being Jon Moxley again. His story is the reason why you have no idea who I am. I refuse to go to WWE and have them water me down the way they did him.

Who am I? I hear you all out there asking. Well, my name is Nicole Richardson. They call me Nasty Nikki in the ring. I'm a female hard core wrestler. I do death matches and shit like that. I live for the thrill of the game out there. Everyone told me I could never become a hardcore wrestler. There is no way in hell a female could survive half the shit those guys do out there. They don't take it easy because your a female. They talk down to females. Blah blah blah. Fuck it, bring it on. I'm going to show you that I will survive every single time and rise above and beyond everyone's expectations. "Because I'm a female" never held me back and it never will hold me down. I don't want them to take it easy on me or give me special treatment. I'm a wrestler and I am entering a dominating world of mostly men. It's all right. I am good with that. I don't need sheltering. I'm an adult.

So, I'm backstage after one of my more grueling matches and I'm basically pulling tacks out of my arms and my partner is pulling them out of my back.

Amanda: "God damn, Nikki these things are in your back tonight."

Nicole: "I don't even feel I to be honest. I'm more worried about the blood ruining my little peacock outfit."

Amanda starts laughing. Amanda and I have been best friends for about 20 years. She's seen me through the ups and downs of life and stands by my side no matter what. Even if it means digging thumb tacks out of my back and wincing at the sight of holes in my skin.

Amanda: "Dude, are you sure you don't want to see the medic? What if the metal points are in your back and I can't get to them? I'm a nurse, but I'm not perfect."

Nicole: "I trust you and I trust your judgment. Those tacks aren't that big that the metal part would break off in my back. If they did, it wouldn't be any different then removing a splinter or glass. It's a little tiny tack not a huge ass road spike. I'm not trying to get impaled."

Amanda: "Well, good to know. You are a lunatic."

Nicole: "Yes. I'm crazy not suicidal. There is a difference."

Amanda: "Would you like to explain the difference because some of these matches look suicidal to an outside observer."

Nicole: "You know what? I will tell you the difference. The difference is these matches are for entertainment. We go out there and we choreograph what we are going to do to each other and don't actually try to physically hurt each other. If there is actual blood shed it's small. We aren't laying in the middle of the ring with gaping holes in our bodies bleeding out. That's the difference. I can't give you anything more then that because it spoils the fun. Someone who is out to hurt themselves on purpose just jumps on the blade."

Amanda: "Hold still."

She yanks one of the longer tacks out of a more sensitive spot on my back and I about hit the ceiling now that the adrenaline has worn off. I feel every single sting on my body.

Nicole: "Fuck, what the hell are you doing back there?"

Amanda: "Sorry. That one was in the middle of your lower back. You're lucking it didn't get by your kidney."

Nicole: "It's not that deep. You've never had a tack stuck in your thumb on accident or stabbed yourself with a pin?"

Amanda: "Yes and this is more sensitive then stabbing yourself accidently with a pin."

Nicole: "Maybe, but I had them in my feet too."

Amanda: "Are you going to be able to walk out of here?"

I look at my feet wrapped in bandages and laugh to myself. I look like a mummy. I'm tempted to take a pic and put it on my instagram.

Amanda: "Is there something funny?"

Nicole: "I have mummy feet."

Amanda: "You are a sick twisted bitch. You know that? Only you would be lauging at that."

Nicole: "So they chant in the ring. Right now I'm miss mummy feet."

I start making cartoon like moaning and making my feet walk across the floor. Amanda finally starts laughing and stops worring about the degree of my war wounds. She's my sister from another mister. I expect her to worry and look at me like I'm nuts.

Nicole: "You're twisted too. You're laughing knowing that under there my feet are like a watering can."

Amanda: "All right. You're free of any foreign debris and pain causing objects in your skin."

Nicole: "Thank you. I can put my street clothes on. Well, obviously not my socks and shoes."

I look at my mummy shoes.

Amanda: "Yup. Those are your shoes. The bottoms even have soles on them so you don't tear them open walking."

Nicole: "Good news. I don't have to leave in a wheel chair. That's always a positive."

Amanda: "Yes. No wheel chair. But, you do have to put on your clothes and grab your gear."

I look at my locker and shrug like "Eh" and start getting dressed. I had a feeling this match made it's impression tonight. Something was telling me my quiet little life was about to change for the better.


	2. The New Partner chapt 2

I packed up my gear and Amanda and I left the locker room. We come out into the hall and one of the head creative guys, Codey Rohdes and his wife Brandi are coming down the hall.

Codey: "She lives."

He makes some Frankenstien over exaggerated walking motion towards me and I start laughing.

Nicole: "Dude, i hurt so bad I could spit. There aren't enough pain relievers on Earth for me right now."

Codey: "You're not supposed to be walking on those mummy shoes. That's why."

Nicole: "My nurse said i could walk to the car and I am doing just that. What's up?"

Codey: "Matt wants to see you in creative. Brandi and I are on our way out. So whatever you guys decide is cool by me. Just take it easy on those feet. Ask Kenny Omega about having mummy shoes for feet."

Nicole: "I already know, Dad. But thanks for the advice. You kids have fun on your date."

Amanda: "Bye Codey. Bye Brandi."

Brandi: "Bye girls. Take care."

Nikki: "Always."


	3. The New Partner chapt 3

They head out and Amanda and I head over to creative.

Amanda: "That was a strange conversation."

Nikki: "Yeah. It sounds like half of it is missing. I hope Matt has the beginning of it."

We head into Matt's office. I'm questioning already why the heads of AEW are at our little no name hole in the wall CZW. Matt is our version of Codey. He's Mr. man in charge along side Sammie Calahan. We knock on his door and Sammie tells us to come in.

Nikki: "What the actual fuck were Mr. and Mrs. AEW doing here?"

Sammie: "Talking about you actually."

Nikki: "Me? Who am I to AEW? They watched my match tonight. No wonder he was talking about Kenny and my feet. I impressed The Rohdes. I feel special."

Sammie: "As you should. Now, I don't know if anyone has told you but there is an open door policy here and at AEW. What that means is you can go anywhere in the world and wrestle without us giving you shit."

Nikki: "Yes. Hence why I will never go WWE. Keep talking."

Sammie: "It seems there has been a challenge issued from AEW. It comes in the form of my best friend and it could be career defining for you should you chose to accept."

Nikki: "An AEW challenge from Mox."

Sammie: "Yeah and Brandi and Codey were delivering it."

He turns on the computer and hits play as we watch a live promo from Brandi and Codey. They issue an open challenge to any mixed tag team in the locker room or even outside of the locker room.

Mox: "Hey Codey, Brandi. I've got something for the two of you. I have a hard core mixed tag team that will put you both in the hospital."

Brandi: "I doubt it. There are no worthy females back there."

Mox: "Oh darling. You said anyone even outside of the locker room. I call out Nasty Nikki Richardson. The Hard Core Queen."

The AEW audience goes nuts at the sound of my name. I am doing internal cartwheels. This was beyond awesome.

Brandi: "She's not going to win."

Mox: "You say that like it is somehow relevant. any female partner and I call out Nasty Nikki. So, Nikki if you're listening, babe. I have a once in a life time opportunity for you to kick some Rohdes ass with me. You're a free agent. So it's not like I'm asking you to leave where your at. But you might like it here. Hit me up."

He winks at the camera and I resist the urge to scream "fuck yeah baby" and Homer Simpson happy dance around the office.


	4. The New Partner chapt 4

Little did I know, there was a whole plan being made for me on the other side of the world today. My small indie match caught the eye of a big name.

In the AEW executive office, Codey Rhodes is talking to his wife who is also CEO.

Codey: "Mox keeps saying he wants a female partner and he brought up this chick, Nasty Nikki. Does that name mean anything to you?"

Brandi types my name into a Google search and comes across my stats.

Brandi: "No. Alexa found her wrestling history though and she is one crazy ass wicked bitch from the looks of it."

Codey: "Wow. She must be good if your saying that."

Brandi: "Besides the basics. She's 5' 7" and 165 lbs. of pure hard body muscle. She's an avid cross fitter. She does yoga Pilates and jujitsu. She credits Jon Moxley and Tyler Black AKA Seth Rollins as her idols."

She turns on a YouTube broadcast of my match from earlier. Nasty Nikki and Amanda Roland verses Ally Cat Allison and Jillian Roads. We had an unsanctioned hardcore match which is unheard of for females. Codey and Brandy watched as Amanda and I started off wrestling like a normal tag team. I'm up against Jillian.

A bit about Jillian. She's a high flyer and does that Jeff Hardy and Seth Rollins jumping off shit and landing on us. So trying to catch her isn't easy, but I caught on quickly. As long as I keep her off the ropes and inside the ring, I got this and Amanda had Ally.

Ally is actually the first of us to start bringing out "the toys". I started smiling. She has no idea who she is playing with. I will knock her out with her own weapon. I got Jillian grounded and am going in for the pin when Ally hits me across the back with a barbed wire bat and manages to actually shed blood. I felt it stick to my skin. Jillian got the "oh shit" look on her face when she realized Ally broke up the win.

Nikki: "You crazy ass little cunt. I will tear off your head and use it for a football."

She whacks me again and I grab the bat with my bare hands and yank it from her.

Ally: "You aren't going to do shit, bitch. You're going to bleed out before I let you swing."

Amanda has Jillian busy on the other side of the ring while I stalk Ally. I had the bat and I could feel the blood trickling down my back. I made like I was sniffing the barbed wire like it were flowers and smelled good to me.

Ally: "Crazy ass bitch."

Nikki: "Yes. Indeed I am a bit nuts. Are you medically insured?"

Ally: "Are we going to wrestle or have Tea Time?"

Nikki: "Batter up."

I swing and nail her legs. She goes down and I nail her back. She's bleeding like me and I'm laughing. The next thing I know, Amanda is down and that wanna be Hardy chick yanks me out of the ring.

Nikki: "Who do you think your fucking with, little girl? Your Hardy brothers aren't going to save you."

Jillian: "I don't need anyone saving me."

Some how, my boot came off and she managed to undo the other. I'm in my socks. She set me up for Ally to grab tacks and throw them all over the ring. Amanda had a few in her arms already. Ally hadn't been planted yet but that would change as Amanda did her own RKO on her in her own tack mess. She managed to kick out as Jillian and are fighting for my boots.

Now as you can imagine. I've taken a lot over the years of hard core wrestling but the idea of being bare foot on those tacks made me want to yell " I quit". But I didn't. I fought like crazy and still managed to win. She threw me into the ring with my bare feet and I managed to get them in my feet arms and back right before I pinned her.

"Your winner Nasty Nikki and Amanda Roland."

Codey: "She is crazy. How us she still standing? That took Kenny out when Mox did it."

Brandi: "Adrenaline. She will feel it when she relaxes."

There is a knock on Brandi's door.

Brandi: "Come in."

Jon Moxley sticks his head in the door.

Jon: "Am I interrupting?"

Brandi: "No. We were just checking out some potential on Youtube."

Jon: "Did you have a chance to check out Nasty Nikki?"

Codey: "We just saw an unbelievable hard core match with her and her tag team partner Amanda Roland. They took on Ally Cat and Jillian Hardy."

Jon: "Oh hell yeah. That was fucking awesome. Those chicks have serious balls out there. I think I am professionally in love."

Codey: "Because your sick. Its ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Jon: "Have you watched her? She's fucking hot. I love a female with balls bigger then mine and she's not afraid to show it out there."

Cody: "Are you two actually on speaking terms or was this just a shout out to get her hungry?"

Jon: "It was a shout out to get her hungry. I hope she bites the hook."

Cody: "From what I saw, she's in no shape right now to bite the hook. She's pretty fucked up from landing on those tacks."

Jon: "You mean to tell me she actually walked out of that match with real live physical injury? That's usually exaggerated out there for dramatic purpose. But, this is CZW and they are a little different. It's been 8 years since I've even stepped foot over there. Most of the guys I wrestled with have moved on to bigger and better things."

Cody: "Brandi and I went to talk to Matt and Sammie about your little proposition and she was hobbling down the hall to the car with mummy shoes on her feet and using her partner as a crutch. Amanda seemed to be OK with it. So, it must not be too serious."

Jon: "Kenny was up and moving the next day. Those things aren't that damn long to where they would cause you to be out unless she hurt herself some other way."

Cody: "I didn't really discuss her injury with her. I just kind of made general small talk as she passed by. She told me to have fun on my date with Brandi."

Brandi starts laughing.

Brandi: "We weren't going on a date. But, we didn't want to tell her the real reason we were there just yet encase Matt decided to veto the whole thing."

Jon: "I'm going to tell you why that's not going to happen. First of all, Sammie would never allow Matt to hold his talent back. Second, once Nikki got wind of what was actually happening behind those closed doors, she'd go postal on both of them which is no good."

Brandi: "For someone who has never met Nikki, you sound like you're pretty in tune with her."

Jon: "I know here mind set. I've been there before."

Brandi: "Not everyone has your experiences or is in your head space."

Jon: "I know. I'm making a big assumption that she even wants to come over to AEW or even likes any of us. She lists me as an influence so I assume she'd want to work with me."

Brandi: "True. That would be a dream match for her."

Cody: "She'd jump all over this if they let her know."

Meanwhile back with me and Amanda, we are at my house in Ohio.

Amanda: "Dude, what are you going to do? You have this huge opportunity on your plate and the perfect out right now. You just got your ass kicked by Jillian and Ally. You could surrender the championship and walk away and still have a place here."

Nicole: "No shit. I got exactly what I've been dreaming of and now I don't know if I want to leave Ohio and make that trek all the way to AEW."


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda: "Don't take this the wrong way. I love you and you're like a sister to me. So, I say this out of love but if you don't get your mummfied ass on that plane and go to Vegas for this Redeption match I will personally hang you and beat some sense in to you. You're in a perfect place to surrender the title to Ally and Jillian. They're giving you an open door policy as a free agent to come and go as you please. What more could you possibly need? Shit, I'll pack your bag for you."

Nikki: "Seriously? Pack my bag for me? All I need is a tooth brush and a change of underwear. I'm good. Yeah, I could surrender the title to Ally or I could hang on to it and make a big dramatic exit at the next pay perview."

Amanda: "Please, nobody is going to go for some dramatic exit. Our events don't draw that many fans in."

Nikki: "It might after I voice the need to go to AEW and kick Rodes ass."

Amanda: "Eh, it's your send off, babe. You can do whatever you like with it."

Nikki: "Dude, I just got the title. The wounds haven't even healed yet and your worried about my send off and how many fans are going to miss the pay perview. I need to do something. I can't hold the title hostiage like Brock Lessner does. That's not fair to the rest of them. So, gracously surrender to Ally and leave it open. Sounds good to me."

Amanda: "So, we're getting on that flight to Vegas tonight. Right?"

Nikki: "You're damn right we are. I got my extra toothbrush in my gear bag and my essentials I might need too."

Amada: "That's my girl."

We hop in an Uber and head over to the airport. I am pleasently surprised when a big private jet with the AEW logo on the tail greets us. This means I can ride comfortably while I recover from getting my ass handed to me by Jill and Ally. As a matter of fact, I pull out my phone as we get ready for take off.

Nikki: "Ladies and gentlemen, the bird is about to take flight. Whatever waits for me on the other side of those plane doors is my destiny. So, this bad girl. (she pats the championship) has become public property again. I can't be around to defend it and there is no point to me sitting on top of it. I mind as well share with the rest of the class. This championship has been around many waists and it has made us all look strong and proud and Elite. The elite speak for themselves when there is an open door policy and I am a free agent. So, I can come and go as I please from the CZW campus. So, as the current Le Champion I issue a challenge to the team of Ally the Ally Cat and Jillian Hardy The Feme Fatale. If you have the lady balls to step forward and lay claims to this championship then you have the lady balls to defend it. So, as a free agent I am surrendering it to you. Good luck ladies."

I cut the video and about pass out on the small bed face down. My back is on fire as Amanda is cleaning the wounds and rewrapping my feet.

Amanda: "Le Champion? Seriously? It's retarded when he says it."

Nikki: "Please, they're looking at the belt not the promo tape. Trust me, it's all about who carries that championship around their waste and challenges them to defend it. I could be preaching about anything and they'ed nod along and go "oooh You've been chosen" and waiting for the claw to grab them."

Amanda: "Now we're Toy Story aliens."

Nikki: "Shut up. I need to numb this pain so I can rest. It's driving me nuts."


	7. Chapter 7

I finally manage to drink myself numb and hand the rest to Amanda to finish. I get myself comfortable on the pillows and snuggle up with the blanket and proceed to fall soundly to sleep. The motion of the plane rocking me gently to sleep as we cruise. I could hear Amanda chilling with the TV. Soon enough, she snuggled up under the blanket with me and we lost about an hour.

Next thing I know, we wake up and the plane is descending to land at the airport.

Nikki: "My destiny awaits on that other side of the plane door. I can't believe I am about to move my happy ass to Las Vegas on the hope and a prayer that I win this Redemption match with Mox."

Amanda: "Well, it's too late to turn back now. So, hopefully you find a nice little place to move in to while we are here."

Nikki: "I won't know that until after I win the match. I'm counting on my first pay check to help me with a down payment other wise I'm screwed."

Amanda: "Not totally. I have money and I can help out if needed."

Nikki: "We shall see what happens. For now, we claim our baggage and head to the hotel."

Which sounded good in theory until we were greeted at the gate by a personal driver.

Nikki: "They're really going all out here. Private jet and a personal driver?"

Amanda: "Are you convinced that they believe in you yet?"

Nikki: "It's not about the fancy planes and cars. That don't impress me much. They probably set me up in some huge ass villa that is bigger then our condo at home too."

Amanda: "More then likely."

She gestures out the window to The Hard Rock Hotel and Casino as we pull into the back entrance by the All Suites entrance. I felt like a celebrity as I step out of the car with my championship belt over my shoulder and drink in the surreal scene. The driver hands me his card to call him the next time we need someone to give us a ride and show us around town. We have a total of maybe two bags each and the bell hop is all over us offering to take our stuff up to the celebrity suite. We check in and get our key cards and walk in to one of the biggest suites I've ever seen in my entire 33 years on this planet. There are two separate sleeping suites inside this villa. Two separate bathrooms. A living area with an entertainment area. A private bar. In room Jacuzzi and our own private bowling alley. I couldn't help myself. I had to do an instavideo of the place and then I saw on the table a huge welcoming gift from Cody. A dozen red and white roses with a "welcome aboard" card attached. A bottle of champagne and of course, some swag from the company.

Nikki: "Holy fuck balls."

Amanda: "Seriously? That's the first thing that comes to your mind when see this room? Holy fuck balls."

Nikki: "What else am I supposed to say? I've never been inside one of these exclusive suites before today. Is everyone seeing this?"

I pan the camera around the suite and stop at the amazing view.

Nikki: "I'm a walking contradiction y'all. The home girl in me is saying "You can't just vacate the title without a last match." the wrestler in me is doing back flips and jumping for joy at the opportunity to work with Jon Moxley and the whole AEW crew out there tonight in Vegas. The fan girl in my is squealing like a 12 year old at a One Direction concert. Alley Cat, Femme Fatal this title better not die with me tonight. The legacy must live on or all my hard work to make women relevant in this is for nothing. Our little CZW family needs to defend the Hard Core women's title. This decision hasn't been an easy one for me. Hell, I don't even want to leave Ohio, but I'm not changing the world from my living room by myself. I'm nervous as hell and probably stupid as fuck for traveling in my condition, but fuck it. I've always been the type to take risks and this whole Hard core tag team thing Mox was spinning for me sounds like a huge way to kick down some doors. So whatever happens after tonight, I got on that flight and I took that chance so I can't say "Well, what if" and live my life wondering why I missed my once in a life chance."

I end the video.

Nikki: "Now that we have that established, what the hell am I going to say to Mox? We've never met face to face until now. I didn't even think he knew who I was."

Amanda: "Obviously he knows who you are. He called you out. The cool kids usually start off a conversation with "Hi. My name is...Nice to meet you."

Nikki: "Very funny. You know what I meant."

Amanda: "Not really. I've met him before at a meet and greet. He's the most normal down to earth dude you will ever talk to. He's very shy and soft spoken when you first meet and then he warms up to you and shows you his dry sarcastic sense of humor. He's a huge sweetheart with a soul of gold. You'll love him. He's right up your alley."

Nikki: "So, you know what to expect."

Amanda: "He's the most human of human beings you will ever be around. Trust me. You're going to get along just fine."

As we are talking, my phone rings with an unknown number. I expect it to be someone from work because everyone else comes up with their name.

Nikki: "Yes my love?"

"What's up, my Hard Core Queen?"

Nikki: "It's just Nikki. No need for all the formalities outside of the ring. We just got settled in. This suite is fucking bananas. You do realize that it's just two females in here not 50 right?"

"You're the hard core queen. They take care of royalty around here."

Nikki: "They don't call it The Elite for nothing. So, what's good in Vegas tonight? I'm beat up but I can still gamble and have a good time."

"Do you even know who this is?"

The voice on the other end finally realized I was screening the call before I said anything else.

Nikki: "I know you're a guy and I know you support my career. You're obviously some how AEW related and someone gave you my number. Does it make a difference?"

"It makes a huge difference. There's some dude who has your personal phone number and you have no clue who it is."

Nikki: "You're obviously not a psycho stalker because Cody wouldn't give you my number if you were."

"True. You make a point. You're right about me being AEW related. I'm part of the talent and the main reason why you were brought to Vegas. I called you out."

Nikki: "Very funny. Mox has a very distinctive voice and you sound nothing like him."

Jon: "Have you spoke to Mox outside of the ring?"

Nikki: "Nope. We've never officially met. He requested my presence and I jumped on the plane busted up feet and all."

Jon: "How the fuck are you going to wrestle with busted feet?"

Nikki: "I can walk. They're just on fire from basically being thrown onto tacks bare footed."

Jon: "Ouch. I can relate. I've been there done that before. Hell, I did it to Kenny Omega and numerous other guys."

Nikki: "Seriously? You're still going here with the whole "Jon Moxley is on the phone" thing."

Jon: "Babe, this is Jon Moxley. I don't know how else to prove it to you. I threw Kenny Omega on tacks bare footed and he begged for more. I did it to Janal too and I had a huge debut on All or Nothing when I destroyed Kenny there too."

Nikki: "OK. I give you credit for knowing your facts. I'm starting to buy it. You're voice sounded similar when you said "Babe" and started getting dead serious with your tone."

Jon: "That's because I don't like being called a liar or told I'm not myself. It sounds insane."

Nikki: "Well, think of it from my point of view. I get a random phone call from Jon Moxley and the first thing I can think is "Who's fucking with me?"

Jon: "I can see where you're coming from and why you wouldn't be like "Hey dude. How's it going? I'm really looking forward to meeting you in person."

Nikki: "So, how is it going? Now that we know who you are for real."

Jon: "It's going well. I have nothing to complain about. I'm actually the one looking forward to meeting you. You are one ballsy chick."

Nikki: "So I've been told. Most guys either love me or hate me."


	8. Chapter 8

Jon: "Well, I'm one of the lovers. So, what are you and Amanda looking forward to doing here in Vegas?"

Nikki: "Yeah. What are you looking forward to doing here in Vegas?"

Amanda: "Who me?"

Nikki: "Who else would I be talking to? Jon wants to know what we want to do."

Amanda: "I want to go out and gamble and drink. I don't really have any specific plans."

Nikki: "I'd have to say I'm looking forward to that Rohdes ass kicking you promised in your promo. Other then that, we have no specific plans."

Jon: "That's what I like to hear. I can come over and play tour guide if you want. I live here in Vegas now."

Nikki: "I know you live here. I'd love for you to be our tour guide. Anything to go out and get drunk together, right?"

Jon: "I have no idea what your talking about. I don't need an excuse to go out and get drunk. All I need is a partner in crime."

Nikki: "Wifie's not much of a "go on the strip and party" type?"

Jon: "Eh, she does on occasion, but she's obligated to her WWE commitments. So, a lot of the time she's not even in the same state as I am and vise versa."

Nikki: "I see said the blind lady. So, how does that work when you get lonely and need her and she's out in bum fuck Egypt somewhere or you are?"

Jon: "Face time. We do a lot of face time together."

Nikki: "Doesn't sound like much of a relationship. It worked when you were both on WWE schedule cuz you were in the same place at the same time."

Jon: "Yeah. Well, the commitment of marriage doesn't stop because there is a little bit of distance between us and less time in between visits."

Nikki: "I understand that, but don't you have physical needs as a man that can't be taken care of on your own some times?"

Jon: "Yeah. It does happen but that's when I check the schedule on my down time and go to her. We live in the age of private planes and Ubers where I can just pop up anywhere at any time and take care of my husbandry duties with her."

Nikki: "God bless you both because I could never do it."

Jon: "Thank you. Marriage is not for everyone. So, about that tour guide thing. Do you think you two can be ready in about an hour or so?"

Nikki: "Do you mind walking around with me in mummy boots?"

Jon: "What the hell are mummy boots?"

I take a picture of my make shift boots Amanda made out of bandages that seem to be holding up very well considering all the walking I've been doing since she wrapped me the second time.

Jon: "If you are comfortable and can do it I am down."

Nikki: "Consider yourself our tour guide. We have a date."

Jon: "See you in an hour."

We hang up and I instantly strip and hit the shower. I didn't even give Amanda and opportunity to say anything. She pops her head in the bathroom.

Amanda: "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

Nikki: "Besides me taking a shower? We're meeting up with Jon Moxley in an hour and he's going to take us around the strip."

Amanda: "You do realize I'm going to have to take those off your feet and re wrap you, right?"

Nikki: "Yes."

I sit on the little bench in the shower and turn the water off so she can unwrap my, now completely soggy bandages. She shakes her head at me.

Amanda: "You forgot you were maimed or wrapped in soggy sponge like material."

Nikki: "No. I was hoping they were water proof and I could just do something human without having to stop and mess with all that."

Amanda: "Nope. Not water proof. But now I have to reconstruct them because you killed them."

Nikki: "My bad. Can I finish washing my ass now?"

Amanda: "Yes darling. Finish your shower and I'll go create your shoes again."

She walks out of the bathroom and I start laughing. She truly is the walking definition of sister from another mister. I've known Amanda about 20 years. We graduated high school together. She's my partner in crime and adventure. I think part of the reason she agreed to be my nurse is because she wanted the perks of traveling around the world with me at the different wrestling events and meeting different people. She also gets medical experience and her sports medicine practice grows with each injury she treats. Let me give you her stats encase you are wondering. She's 5 7 and athletic build like mine with long fire red hair and green eyes. She's 100 pure Irish girl all the way through where I'm your average normal white girl. Nothing special about my heritage or my boring blue eyes and blonde hair. If I didn't dye it different colors I'd be just like every other cookie cutter out there. The difference between Amanda and I is other then the obvious, I have tattoos and she doesn't. I have a butterfly on my lower back and a cross with my mother's birth day and the day she died under it on the inside of my wrist. Amanda has no ink or piercings. I have my belly button pierced.

Amanda's father passed away from the same thing my mother passed away from. They both had heart failure. Her mother is still alive where my father is still alive. Her mother is a year older then my mother and her father was the same age as my mother. I'm an only child. She has a younger sister. We share a love of music and wrestling of course.

I finish my shower and brush my teeth. I come out in my towel and stare at my suitcase like the clothes are going to jump out and sort themselves for me.

Amanda: "Tired?"

Nikki: "Eh, I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to put on to match my stunning new shoes I have to wear until the holes are healed up. I don't see those make shift mummy shoes holding up to walking the strip though. Couldn't I just wrap them with ace bandages and wear like slides or something?"

Amanda: "Did you bring a pair of slides?"

I pull out my black Nike Slide on shoes like I am pulling out a prize for the best race or something and smile.

Nikki: "Ta-da!"

Amanda: "Good news, you can put the ace bandages on and wear slides. You stood in the shower without dying."

Nikki: "I wouldn't say that. I spent some time sitting on that little bench and just letting the water flow over my feet."

Amanda: "Congratulations. You are a human being an you have feeling in parts of you that you claim are physically dead."

Nikki: "Bite me."

I put my undergarments on and lotion up while she fits the ace bandages on my wounds. The good news is the welts on my back aren't burning as bad as they were earlier. So getting dressed feels more natural and less like torture. As soon as she got done with my feet my phone rings again.

Nikki: "What's up, Mox?"

Jon: "Hey, are you two about ready to go? I just pulled into the parking lot at the Hard Rock."

Nikki: "Well, not really. If you want to come up we are in the Playhouse Villa."

Jon: "Is that on the backside of the hotel or the front?"

Nikki: "The back by the suites."

Jon: "OK. I should be up in about 10 minutes."

Nikki: "See you then."

We hang up and Amanda looks at me like I have three heads.

Amanda: "Dude, you expect me to get dressed in 10 minutes?"

Nikki: "No. I can keep Mox entertained. Have you looked around this room?"

Amanda: "True. So, waiting around doesn't mean being idle in here."

Nikki: "Nope."

Amanda goes into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up and ready while I enjoy a few minutes to lounge on the bed before Mox knocks on the door. Just about the time I felt like I could dose off there is the "shave and a hair cut two bits" knock on the door. I get up and answer it.

Nikki: "Jon fucking Moxley."

Jon: "In the flesh. It's nice to officially meet you, Nikki."

Nikki: "Entre Vou."

I gesture for him to come inside and he comes in.

Jon: "Holy shit. This room is about the size of my house. God damn."

Nikki: "That's exactly what I said when I walked in. Except I said something about "Holy fuck balls" and they don't fool around with the Elite around here. There is a bowling alley and a bar in here. I told Cody he was wasting this room on two females. There's not a huge entourage that goes with me."

Jon: "So I guess the big mother fucker I saw at the elevator is unnecessary too."

Nikki: "No. I prefer the protection. I never complain about how many guards are around ever."

Jon: "Smart lady. So, where's your sister?"

Nikki: "She's getting ready to go. She said she doesn't feel bad about making you wait because there is plenty to do in here."

Jon: "Normally I'd be impatient, but I'd have to say she's right. I would yell at Roman because he was fucking slower then hell and don't get me stared on Rollins. He'd lay there for at least 20 minutes before he'd even get up and attempt to move anywhere. Unless we were going to Cross-fit. Then he was up with the chickens yelling at me to get moving."

Nikki: "I had mad respect for The Shield and then your asinine heel turn happened and The Monday Night Messiah happened. I got so sick of looking at Brock Lesner that I all but just quit watching WWE after you left."

Jon: "Did you listen to Chris Jericho's Talk Is Jericho when I did the Emancipation of Jon Moxley interview?"

Nikki: "Yes. So, I get it. I totally get how he just kept turning you into a clown and all you could do was throw your hands up and go "Are you just plain ignorant or are you trying to drive your company into the ground?" because it looks like he's going for the "Drive your company into the ground" angle right now. He turned Corbin into a moron with that King title. He turned Seth into an idiot. He's got this thing with dog food with Roman. I mean, seriously dude? What the actual fuck is he thinking?"

Jon: "He's thinking "This is some good shit. It's who you are. It's the epitome of your character. You have to say these lines." Meanwhile your jumping up and down like a jack rabbit going "I don't want it. I look fucking ridiculous out there. People are leaving the seats because of this. Hello?" He's not seeing the ratings drop. He's not seeing people not wanting to subscribe to any of the pay preview events. He's not seeing where the fans are unhappy with what they pay for. "It's such good shit." My God, if I had 100 bucks every time I heard that I'd have more money then Oprah."

Nikki: "Yeah and talking to you about the WWE is like trying to teach a dog to Meow. I don't know why I'm even bothering. You're not over there anymore."

Jon: "True and he's not the pain in my ass that has no cure anymore. I'm healthier. I'm happier and I'm satisfied with everything that is happening. I have a huge say in everything that happens. I have freedom to go where ever I want and wrestle without having my job threatened. I'm not black balled because I dare to disagree with something."


	9. The new partner chapt 9

Nikki: "Sounds like a beautiful thing. I can't wait to experience the AEW scene."

I hardly noticed that Amanda had been standing at the door ready to go for about 20 minutes now. Mox was easy to talk to and I'd got lost in his eyes for a hot minute.

Amanda: "Darling I'm ready."

Nikki: "Very funny. Mox, this is my sister from another mister, Amanda."

Mox: "Hello Amanda. Jon Moxley."

He holds out his hand and she shakes it.

Amanda: "Amanda Robinson. We met once when you were Dean Ambrose and you told me to "go for it" when I asked for a hug."

Mox: "Sounds like me. I love hugs and kisses. I'm an affectionate person and a lover."

Amanda: "Me too. Huge lover."

Nikki: "I'm a fighter with the heart of a lover."

Mox: "All right. Let's get the hell out of here."

Amanda: "I'm with him."

Nikki: "Consider us out."

I grab my purse and the room key and Amanda gets hers as well. When in Vegas always carry your essentials on your person. Drunks and lose items are soon parted. Also it's good to have both people staying in the room to have a key each. Incase said drunk loses or forgets they have


	10. Chapter 10

Also it's good to have both people who are staying in the same room to have separate keys encase in a drunken stooper someone forgets they have their key or you somehow manage to get separated from each other.

So, that being said we get in the elevator and swipe our key to go down to the casino lobby.

Nikki: "Holy shit. We have a whole strip of choices. What's a good spot to start Mr. Vegas tour guide?"

Jon: "Here or we can go to The Palms."

Amanda: "Furthest point first. That makes sense."

Jon: "Yeah because once your on the strip you can just hop from casino to casino until you get bored."

Nikki: "Your boy Cody made sure we have a personal driver for any traveling I want to do. So, Dave said to just call him."

Jon: "Dave huh. Well, Dave better watch out because when I go full Mox mode it can be crazy."

Amanda: "As opposed to what, Jon mode?"

Mox: "Yes. Jon is a normal shy quiet guy who loves to be left alone with his wife. He hates too much change and yells obscenities at the traffic. Mox mode is relaxed and carefree and drinks until he gets his fill. You two get both of me minus the traffic guy because of Dave."

Nikki: "Does Jon speak with that sexy whiskey voice or do you put that growl on with Mox?"

Jon: "My voice doesn't change unless I'm yelling in a promo."

Nikki: "Good because I like it."

Jon smiles and puts his arm around me as Dave pulls up in our black town car.

Dave: "Miss Nikki."

He tips his hat to me as he opens the door for us all to get inside. We get inside and like a typical first time private car rider I look around at what's inside of it as he gets in the driver's side and puts up the partition that divides his half from ours so he's not distracted driving.

Nikki: "So, are these cars like limos? Do they typically have a wet bar in them or is it just like a normal car."

Jon: "Looks to me like a normal car unless the middle somehow has the bar under it."

Amanda pushes a button and the mini bar comes up.

Amanda: "Ding ding ding. Give the man a prize."

Jon: "I'll take Whiskey as my prize."

Amanda gets three glasses out and puts a shot of Jack in each of them for us. We clink our glasses in a "cheers" toast.

Jon: "Let the good times roll."

I feel like a kid in a candy store. Mox is in the back of a private car with me and Amanda and we're all drinking and he is wife free. Oh the wicked evil thoughts in my head. Now to wake up that flirty dude that I've seen inside Mox. I know what your thinking and no. I'm not some home wrecking tramp. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Even one night stands if you plan it and execute it right. The thing is I think party man Mox has a conscious and might not be able to do the whole one night stand stays in Vegas thing. His moral compass used to swing both ways when he was in CZW, but he was also a younger guy and he admits to being high and drunk. So, I have no idea what to believe about him.

His eyes glowing with happiness and that gorgeous smile say to me that I should just be happy with his current "I'm entertaining two beautiful single ladies" swagger. Until his phone rings and a familiar face pops up on it. I wanted to roll my eyes out loud, but I didn't want to come off as rude on a first impression. I'm very protective of people and right now it feels like this is my time with Mox and she's invading. But, she's the wife so I can't say anything about it without looking psycho.

Mox: "Yeah babe?"

Renee: "Hey. Where are you right now?"

Mox: "I'm in the back of a car with the new AEW talent. My current tag team partner and her agent."

He scans the phone around so she can see us.

Amanda and I are both in the same head space or something cuz we both just kind of wave and go "Hiiiii" in our most obnoxious voice possible which sends Mox into a fit of laughter.

Renee: "Hello ladies. So, you're the famous Nasty Nikki my husband can't shut up about."

Nikki: "Excuse me? He can't shut up about me? When did this develop, Mox?"

I fake a shocked face and I swear to God, I think he blushed at my sudden attention on him. Renee caught it cuz she started laughing to herself.

Jon: "I don't know what your talking about. I never go on and on about hard core female wrestlers with bigger balls then mine."

Ah there it is. The hide the truth with witty banter thing he does some times.

Renee: "You've been drinking. It's all right."

Jon: "I just had one so far. The night is still young and always room for one more."

He raises his glass as Amanda fills all three of our glasses again.

Renee: "I would so love to be there, but unfortunately I am all the way over in New York."

Jon: "Well, why the fuck are you all the way over there? You're supposed to be at home with Blue waiting for me."

Renee: "Sorry to disappoint you. I do have a job you know. I can't just get up and leave any time I damn well feel."

Blue is their dog encase anyone is unfamiliar with that name. She supposedly has him on Instagram.

Jon: "I know you can't. Vince is an old prick and won't let you come play with me because I'm not playing WWE ball any more."

Renee: "That's part of it, yes. But, you're my husband over everything else and you know I'd tell Vince to shut the fuck up for you."

Jon: "Oh, I'd pay money to see that happen. You going up against Vince McMahon in a battle of AEW verses WWE. You arguing the husband card and how it's important for you and Jonathan to keep a healthy marital relationship and how it's important that you keep your independence. I can only imagine the comebacks Vince would throw at you "You're an asset to this company. You have to tow the company line." blah blah blah. What do you expect from a Trump supporter?"

Renee: "Yeah. I know. I miss you so much right now. I'd give anything to be in the back of that car with you."

Jon: "Let's not go there with that right now. I'm sure Amanda and Nikki don't want to hear us getting mushy."

Nikki: "Oh come on. I think it's cute. She's your wife for crying out loud. You're allowed to be mushy or cute and even sweet."

Jon: "Oh my God. How dare you accept the fact that I love my wife like that? You're so understanding."

Nikki: "I know, right? I surprise myself with my wits sometimes."

Amanda: "Yeah. You're wits. I think your full of shit personally."

Nikki: "Oh pipe down over there. You're not allowed to insert your 20 years of friendship into this."

Amanda sticks out her tongue at me and I flip her off.

Renee: "They remind me of you and Roman together."

Jon: "Seriously? Amanda doesn't look like a 265 pound Samoan to me."

Now it's Jon's turn to roll his eyes out loud. The funny thing is, he doesn't hide it when he does it and Renee just kinda gets that "that's Jon for you" look on her face and smiles or laughs at his sarcastic humor. Seth says he can come off aloof, but he seems super awesome and friendly to me. I'd even go so far as to say he likes us.

Amanda: "I would hope to God not. That would be awkward."

Jon: "Just slightly. Joe wouldn't like wearing women's underwear."

Renee starts laughing.

Renee: "You two are in for a long night just so you know. It only gets worse the more he drinks."

Nikki: "We're going to get along just fine. I got the same sarcastic wit he does. I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

Renee: "All right. Take care of my Jon."

Jon: "I'm a grown ass man. I don't need taking care of. I'm a survivor. I'm going out for a night on the town not changing species."

Amanda: "Are you sure you love her because your tone of voice says your talking to Roman or Seth."

Jon: "Oh hell yeah. I love her with all of my heart and soul and she knows it. I'd lay down my life and die for her."

He flashes Amanda his tattoo on his ring finger.

Jon: "See that?"

Amanda: "Yeah. It's your wedding band."

Jon: "That is on real flesh and it's forever. That's not an ink marker that washes off with some alcohol wipes. I took my wedding vows seriously and I don't intend to ever break them. Hell or high water. We are ride or die together. If this all goes tits up tomorrow, she'd get in an RV with me and we'd start over somewhere else. All we need is the two of us."

Renee: "He's right. I would hop in that RV and start over with him because I love him too and am just as committed minus the ink."

Jon: "Yes. It's not for everyone. Trust me, it took me forever to get my wedding band and then it grew."

He flashes the other tattoo on his arm.

Nikki: "Oh my God. It's not marker."

Jon: "No shit. It's real live on flesh like my wedding band. I know, I went for years without tattoos and talked about how it wasn't for me. Well, new life and a new beginning called for a symbol of a new beginning."

Renee: "As long as he doesn't come home looking like Alister Black. That's a little much for my liking. One or two I can deal with."

Amanda: "We are in agreement there. Don't get me wrong, I love Alister and I think he's talented as fuck. I'm just not an ink person."

Nikki: "If you take away the ink and the piercings. He reminds me a lot of Jon here."

Renee: "Not really, but I think it's a compliment."


	11. Chapter 11

Jon: "All right babe. I'm going to let you go. We're at The Palms and I see Darby out front."

Renee: "All right. Be good. Don't drive these young ladies too crazy tonight."

She winks like she's joking around.

Jon: "Ok darling. Have a good rest of the night. I love you."

Renee: "I love you too. Bye."

Jon: "Bye."

He hangs up.

Amanda: "Another married man. Dammit."

Jon: "What? Darby is cool. Don't worry about him. He's not the type who is disrespectful."

Amanda: "I'm not worried about being disrespected. I don't want to watch you and Nikki flirt all night long."

Jon: "And again, Darby is cool. You won't have to watch us flirt all night. It's harmless. It's not like we're all fucking."

We get out of the car in front of The Palms and Darby lets out his famous "woo" and Jon waves him over to us.

Darby: "What's up, people?"

Nikki: "What's up, dude?"

He hugs me and Amanda like he's known us for 100 years and fist bumps Jon.

Darby: "So, are we down to hang tonight?"

Nikki: "Hello. My name is Nikki. It's a pleasure to meet you. Yeah. I think I'm down to hang out tonight. How are you?"

Darby starts laughing.

Darby: "My bad. I got excited for a second there. Hello Nikki. My name is Darby Allen. I work with Mox at AEW."

Nikki: "I know who you are and I like warm hugs. I was just making it less awkward."

Darby: "No worries."

Amanda: "And I'm Amanda. I'm her partner and manager."

Darby: "Partner like business partner or partner like you two are together."

Nikki: "My sister from another mister. Not lover."

Darby: "No offense. If you were, it's all good. Just making sure I know the game before I start playing."

An odd musical sound is heard coming from Darby's pocket and he grabs his phone.

Darby: "Excuse me one second. (Answering the phone) Hey babe.".

Priscilla's face pops up on the face time

Priscilla: "Hey sexy. What are you doing?"

Darby: "I'm at The Palms with Mox and couple of his friends from AEW. What's up?"

Priscilla: "Nothing. I was just checking in with you. You never called me after the match. I just wanted to make sure you were alive and well after that ladder dive."

Darby: "Of course I'm alive and well, babe. I've already died and rose up again. You can't kill the undead."

Priscilla: "All right, zombie boy. I'm going to go out with the girls tonight since you're already out with Mox."

Darby: "Have fun. Don't drink too much of the Kool-aide."

Priscilla: "Very funny. They're straight edge too."

Darby: "No worries."


End file.
